movie_maniafandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda: Twilight Princess.
Zelda: Twilight Princess (full title: The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess) is an American film directed by Nintendo EAD, released in 2006. The film is part of the Zelda franchise and follows Link who has to save a princess from a dark side kidnapper. During the attemps to save her, he is forced to face his own dark side. ''TAGLINES: '' The ultimate journey to fear and sacrifice begins. '' ''A man's dark secrets are ready to be revealed for the perfect fate. '' PLOT: The film opens with Link as he arrives with his horse in the small town Ordon Village. He works temperartly as a farmer and has much friendly connections to the kids at the small town. During a game of hide-and-seek, some of the kids get kidnapped. As he enters a dark cave, he saves the kids, only to be confronted by another kidnapping on Princess Zelda. Link, who doesn't want to save her, is suddenly confronted by the town and they force him to save her. Link begins a journey to a dark world to save Princess Zelda. As he continues his journey, Link falls in a hole which is the gate to the dark side. When he falls, he transforms into a werewolve. He also meets the strange ghost Midna who is apparently cursed and she wants to help Link to save Princess Zelda. Link discovers that he can transform, in the dark world, in a werewolve. Link uses this power during the journey to save the princess. However, Link is also interested in the history of Midna, whose own history is unknown. As he begins to approach deeper into the dark world, Link is forced to fight several times with demon birds and guards with his sword. Link also uses his werewolve method when he can use it, but the dark world has it own secrets. When he finally has defeated all dark in a castle, he finds Ganondorf who has kidnapped Zelda and drugged her. Ganondorf wants Link dead in exchange for the princess, but instead fights with him. Ganondorf possesses Zelda, transforms in a demon chimera and fights with him on horses. During the battle, Link stabs Ganondorf with his sword and Ganondorf's sign disappears and he is killed. After Ganondorf's death, the curse of Midna is over after she has sacrificed her demon side in an explosion and Zelda kisses Link as they go back on their journey to Ordon Village. RECEPTION: After the release of the film, it was said: "''Really another good Zelda-film in the horrible good franchise as it has found it's path to scare and fear." This means that this film is probably the most scary Zelda film in the whole franchise. All the actors and actresses were awarded with film prices. The film hit box-offices with these taglines. It had 200.000.000 on Dollars in cash after the film was released on DVD. The film was released on Blu-Ray end 2009 together with the other Zelda films.